As technology has progressed, the use of real-time video and audio applications to perform video conferencing (sometimes also called video chatting) over long distances has become more prevalent. To support video conferencing, each location in the video conference has a transceiver device that acts as both a transmitter and receiver for exchanging data. Each transceiver device will also typically have the ability to capture video and audio as well as to reproduce/playback video and audio captured at a different location and transmitted electronically to the local location. To perform video and audio capture, a typical device might use a camera/webcam for the video and microphone for the audio. To reproduce/playback the video, a device will typically have or connect to some type of video display. To reproduce/playback the audio, a device will typically have a speaker or an audio out connector to connect to a remote speaker or headset. Thus, each transceiver is able to capture the local Audio/Video (AV) stimuli, convert to electronic form and transmit to a remote location, while at the same time receiving an AV signal from a remote location and reproducing the AV signal into audio and video reproduced/played back for the local user.